


Hypnotic

by Esselle



Series: BDH [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, First Meetings, Instant Attraction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Suddenly, Kageyama sees red. Literally, the color snags on the edges of his vision, and without meaning to, he looks up. He makes eye contact. There's a guy, sitting right at the front of the crowd, vibrant hair and a little smile on his face.Kageyama has never been stared at so intensely in his life.'--Begrudging pole dancer Kageyama and professional stripper Hinata meet at the seedy club where Hinata started out. He has an offer to make Kageyama, of bigger stages, flashier lights, and a whole lot more money.





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> Finally giving my stripper AU the AO3 series page it deserves XD

"Five minutes, Kageyama."

Kageyama raises a hand in acknowledgment, knocks back another swallow of straight whiskey, doesn't even wince at the burn. He shoves the bottle into his locker, feeling the buzz settling in, loosening his limbs. He'll need it.

Tonight is just not going his way. He's already had two dicks pulled out on him in the private rooms (though both idiots put them away pretty quick when he stopped the lap dance and glared at them) and one guy who paid him extra to smell his ears (just… smell them… the most awkward three minutes of Kageyama's young life), and he's got a Calc test the next morning—he just wants to go home, study, and sleep.

But he's strapped for cash and his college debt isn't going to magically pay itself, so…

The song before his is coming to a close, and he mentally psychs himself up for having to go out, when the DJ starts hyping.

"Hang on a second—what am I seeing here, what am I seeing?!"

Kageyama frowns. What is she talking about?

"I almost didn't believe it, but it's definitely him—the legend himself—"

"What the fuck," Kageyama mutters under his breath. He's got a pretty good relationship with the club's regular DJ, and the girl knows not to intro him like this. Kageyama hates fanfare, and it sets entirely the wrong tone for his set.

"Give it up for the Small Giant!"

Oh. Wait, what?

The crowd outside loses its _shit,_ and the other guys in the locker room are suddenly crowding around the door to the stage, almost jostling Kageyama out of the way.

"What's going on?" Kageyama asks, shoving someone in fireman's suspenders and short shorts off of his arm irritably.

"How do you not know who the Small Giant is?" one of his coworkers asks. "He started out dancing here, but now he's the headliner for one of those huge strip revues. They _tour._ They're fucking loaded, too."

Outside, the DJ is saying to a disappointed crowd, "Alright, alright, he's not dancing tonight, everyone. He's just here to enjoy the show like the rest of us so let's give him some room…"

"He has a nickname, too," another coworker says, grinning.

"The Small Giant isn't a nickname?" Kageyama deadpans.

"That's a _stage_ name, idiot," the other man says with an eyeroll. "His nickname is B-D-H."

Kageyama stares at him blankly.

"It stands for Big Di—"

"Alright, everyone, we're gonna bring out our next act," the DJ announces, and Kageyama doesn't get to hear the full nickname.

"We're gonna bring it down a couple notches for this one, people, but trust me—you'll get your money's worth. Our next dancer is still a little new, but damn if he isn't already a popular boy. Please bow your heads in the presence of the _King_ of the stage…"

Kageyama doesn't do loud music. He doesn't have costumes. He doesn't point and grin and pelvic thrust at the crowd.

The music he picked for tonight is hypnotic, sound in slow motion, with ethereal glissandos, breathy vocals and a bass line that's less thumping, more low bumping scatters. The DJ lights him to match, cold blue and purple.

There's a stray whoop from the crowd, but they go quiet fairly quickly, and Kageyama doesn't look over, or give any sort of indication that he's heard them at all.

He's athletic, even for this job. Costumes or no, they're pretty insistent about him being shirtless for routines, so he's wearing his standard: a black tank top he can strip off without a fuss, peeling it off and over his head. And ass-hugging black shorts, basically briefs, though he never dances in his underwear—that's too intimate, somehow.

His upper body strength and long legs mean he shows up best on the pole, and that's what he's doing tonight. He can get into it, too, with a good buzz going, the trance-like music curling through the club like thick smoke, the audience silent. That's his unspoken agreement with them. They watch him, and he ignores them, the rowdy rabble, the commoners unfit for the attention of the king. It's how he got his stage name.

He moves slow, at his own pace, spins mesmerizingly around the cold steel before sinking low to the ground, opens his legs, a little bit vulnerable.

Suddenly, he sees red. Literally, the color snags on the edges of his vision, and without meaning to, he looks up. He makes eye contact. There's a guy, sitting right at the front of the crowd, vibrant hair and a little smile on his face.

Kageyama has never been stared at so intensely in his life.

It's not the mindless ogling he's used to, no tongue wagging and nostrils flaring. This guy is just watching him, like he's sizing Kageyama up. Appraising him. When they lock eyes, he doesn't look away. And the corner of his mouth curls up, like this is exactly what he wanted.

Kageyama is supposed to be the one putting on a show, but suddenly, he feels like just another member of the crowd.  

He realizes he's just been sitting there with his legs spread for a couple of seconds without doing anything, so to make up for it, he scales the pole with a perfect back flip, then knocks out the rest of the set with a couple of impeccable aerial moves. He's barely been at this for a couple of months and he can already pull off a Phoenix.

Only when he's done does the crowd unleash themselves, going absolutely insane, a thunderstorm of cheering and whistling. He doesn't give them a second glance, no acknowledgment, no wave. Just grabs his discarded shirt and walks off without looking back. He makes sure not to look out at the crowd again.

He changes in the dressing room, wipes the sweat from his body, before throwing on a jacket and jeans.

Someone says behind him, "This place never changes."

He turns. Standing there is _the guy._ The redhead from the crowd. Kageyama stares at him.

He's got a lithe, small body, nice arms, a nicer smile. He's… very cute. He's small and cute, but he's also hot and cute, like he's stuck between these two rather binary states of attractiveness, can probably flip between them as the need arises.

And not to hit the nail on the head, but Kageyama can kinda feel his own need arising.

"No customers allowed back here," he barks out, and then curses inwardly, but the guy smiles.

"I'm a little more than that," he tells Kageyama, and Kageyama has been propositioned for sex before, many times, and he always says no, but— "I used to work here."

Kageyama blinks. Oh. "You did?"

"Yup," the guy says, and he draws the word out, smacks the syllable on his lips at the end, _yyyup-ah._

It clicks. The height, the hotness, the previous employment. "You're the Small Giant."

"I am," the redhead says, grinning at him. "I just wanted to say that you were really great." His voice is warm and sincere. He keeps his eyes on Kageyama's face.

"Thanks," Kageyama says, caught off guard. He's never heard this as a genuine, innocent compliment, before. It's only ever poisonously laced with _more._ "I'm just—I'm kinda new, still. I just started school and—"

"And you needed a way to pay the bills," the other man says. "I totally get it!" He sticks out his hand, and Kageyama shakes it. "Hinata, by the way."

"Kageyama."

"Sure I shouldn't call you Your Majesty?" Hinata asks, eyes twinkling.

Kageyama goes red around the edges. "N-no… I didn't decide on that."

"I'm joking," Hinata laughs. "I know how it goes."

Kageyama wonders who gave him the nickname Small Giant, and if he likes it, unlike the way Kageyama hates his. He watches as Hinata meanders his way around the room, looking at some of the posters, laughing at some of the graffiti.

"Hey, Kageyama," he throws over his shoulder. "Do you think you're making enough money, here?"

"Um." Kageyama is caught off guard. "I… the pay is okay." He has to give about thirty percent of it back to the house whenever he performs, which sucks and doesn't help matters, but dancers make decent money.

Hinata hums contemplatively. "What if you could make more?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "Like… somewhere else?"

"Like… with me?" Hinata asks, with a head tilt and small smile.

 _Fuuuuck, he's cute,_ thinks Kageyama's brain, very helpfully, and nothing comes out of his mouth.

"We're looking to add a new dancer to our lineup," Hinata continues. "I can't guarantee you'd make it through the auditions, but… I have some influence."

Kageyama's mouth falls open. His mind replays the brief conversation he'd paid minimal attention to before he'd gone out on stage. Hinata is a headliner, they do shows, they're _loaded._

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"Very," Hinata says, staring him down.

Kageyama doesn't look away.

"When can I start?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama danced to [“Gooey” by Glass Animals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGIS8npb5GQ)! 
> 
> And, here’s a [Somi back flip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9D0y5qlS7c) and a [Phoenix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Bolo4tOp6A).
> 
> I initially split this up really stupidly, so part 2 can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700355/chapters/24775653). 
> 
> [Multishipping at [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
